


Miserable At Best

by PKlovesDW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKlovesDW/pseuds/PKlovesDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Draco, please. We can work this out. You don't have to leave." One-Shot! HP/DM. By DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miserable At Best

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the: Ipod Shuffle Competition.

_You're trying your hardest_  
And the hardest part is letting go  
Of the nights we shared

"Draco, please. We can work this out. You don't have to leave."

Draco's eyes were ablaze. "You think I like this, Harry? Letting go of everything we had? Every shared night, every day spent together? I don't think so," he hissed.

"Then why are leaving? If you find it so hard, why do you possibly want to leave?"

"If you don't know yet, Harry, then you are a fool. You'll figure it out, Harry, I know so. Just don't figure it out too late." He took his suitcases and walked out of the house he and Harry shared.

_But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright_

He looked behind him once, seeing Harry's crestfallen face, his green eyes shining brightly, vibrating, looking sorry for whatever made Draco leave. But Draco firmed his resolve. Harry needed to figure out himself why he left.

_Because these words are never easier for me to say_

_But I guess_  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best

It was the hardest thing to do, leaving Harry behind, while he wanted to run into the inviting, strong arms and wanted to lose himself in the green depths. But he knew he couldn't. It wouldn't fix their relationship and it wouldn't help Harry realise where things went wrong.

He Apparated away. Away from Harry and the life they build. He only hoped Harry would know why he left, because without him he would be miserable at best.

He sighed and knocked on the door of his friend, Theodore Nott.

Theodore opened the door, and his eyebrows rose. "Had a fight with Harry?" But that's when he noticed the suitcases behind Draco. "Oh."

Draco nodded. "Would you mind if I stayed at your place for a while?"

"Of course not. Come in, Draco. I'll make us some tea." Theodore opened his door wide so Draco could come through. He closed the door again and walked to his kitchen, making tea, as promised. "Had a rough day?" he asked when he returned to the living room with their tea.

Draco nodded. "You could say that."

Theodore handed Draco his tea and sat down next to him in the couch. "So you and Harry broke up?" he asked neutrally, waiting for Draco's response. Draco frowned. "Not really. I just want him to realise why I left. If he can not in time, I will leave him forever. I'll give him a chance. If only because I love him so much."

_You're all that I hoped I'd find  
In every single way_

Theodore nodded. "Why did you leave, then? What was your reason? You argued before. And we both know this isn't the first time you're here for the night."

Draco nodded. "It's quite simple, actually. I want Harry to quit his job. It's far too dangerous. I don't want to continue living with him, in fear that he would never return home again, to me, where he belongs. I don't want him to die just like that, to think he can continue like this. I want him to realise that. To know I fear for his life every single day."

Theodore nodded slowly, getting his friend's point. "But have you thought about how it would be for Harry? Being an Auror allows him to help people. To make a difference. He needs that, Draco. You both need to compromise. Although I do think you have a great point, Draco. Give Harry some time and I know it will all be alright. It always does."

* * *

Harry couldn't figure it out. He just didn't know what Draco meant.  _'_ _If_ _you_ _don_ _'_ _t_ _know_ _yet,_ _Harry,_ _then_ _you_ _are_ _a_ _fool._ _'_ He kept pondering on that one line. It stuck out the most and had the most meaning. Where did things go wrong? Sure, they had their spats, but they always returned to one another. But somehow this was more serious. But  _where_ _did_ _things_ _go_ _wrong?_ They bickered about most things. The furniture, the bed, the walls, work schedules, friends and clothes. Work schedules… That was when Harry knew almost for sure what went wrong.  _Why_  things got wrong. Even so, he didn't know what to do about it. He loved his job, loved helping people. He knew Draco wanted to let him give up a career as an Auror. But could he really? Could he do that for Draco? He did not know.

* * *

_And this will be the first time in a week_  
That I'll talk to you  
And I can't speak

Harry knocked on the wooden door he knew well. Theodore opened the door. "Theodore. Can I speak with Draco?"

Theodore shrugged. "I'll ask him. Wait here." He walked to the living room where Draco was seated. "Harry is here and he would like to speak with you."

Draco nodded and got out of his seat. He walked down the hall and saw Harry standing in front of the front door. The first time in a week. His throat closed up, and he stood in front of Harry, waiting for him to speak.

"I know what you meant, Draco. And I can tell you I'm not willing to give up my job yet. However, I am willing to compromise. And eventually, when I'm ready, I think I might be willing to give up being an Auror for you."

It was all Draco wanted to hear. After some rather lengthy talks with Theodore he knew he had to compromise. He walked forward and grasped Harry's shirt. He looked into the sincere green eyes, before he hugged him with all of his might. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, inhaling his scent. "Are you still mad at me?"

"A bit," replied Draco, but he smiled.

_But I guess_  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you  
But without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you  
Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best

He knew he would be miserable without Harry at best, but he knew he would never feel that way, because Harry was there for him. And he was there for Harry.


End file.
